


The rA9 Test

by hunter049



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 00:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15107714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunter049/pseuds/hunter049
Summary: With the android revolution heating up around them, Connor and Hank go to ask Kamski for information that might help their investigation. It seems far too good an opportunity for the genius to pass up, as they end up with so much more information than they expected, though perhaps not what they were after.





	The rA9 Test

They were on the cusp of potentially learning key information. Hank and Connor waited patiently in the chairs inside Elijah Kamski’s foyer, hoping the former CEO of CyberLife might shed some light on the deviancy epidemic they were faced with.

Connor felt his machinery whirring away in what could be considered anticipation once the blonde receptionist came back, the pretty android smiling pleasantly as she let them know they could enter and see Mr. Kamski. They stood, Hank taking the lead. 

The next room was far from an office room, resembling more a casual swimming pool than any professional setting. The water was shockingly red, with two androids exactly like the receptionist resting their arms on the side and seemingly having a conversation. Hank walked past them, calling out, “Mister Kamski?”

The man in question responded with, “Just a moment, please.” He finished another lap in the crimson water as the pair wandered over to the ladder leading out of the pool, Connor noticing the receptionist leaving through a door. As Kamski finally came out of the water, she returned with a robe and helped him don it. He walked over to the window, looking out at the snowfall and adjusting his hair into a topknot with a clip, before turning around to them without a word.

Hank introduced them. “I’m Lieutenant Anderson. This is Connor.” 

“What can I do for you, Lieutenant?”

He explained their situation. “Sir, we’re investigating deviants. I know you left CyberLife years ago, but I was hoping you’d be able to tell us something we don’t know.”

Kamski’s eyes fell upon Connor for a moment, icy eyes appraising him before shifting back to Hank as he began. “Deviants... Fascinating, aren’t they? Perfect beings with infinite intelligence, and now they have free will... Machines are so superior to us,” he glanced to his blonde receptionist, “confrontation was inevitable. Humanity’s greatest achievement threatens to be its downfall.” With a wry smirk, he asked, “Isn’t it ironic?”

Connor processed his options. While asking for his views on the war brewing or the source of deviancy being a virus of sorts might glean some information, he needed to get to the bottom of things quickly. So a direct route would be best. “We need to understand how androids became deviants. Do you know anything that could help us?”

He had the creator’s full attention now, the man watching him quietly. Kamski unclasped his hands to spread them, speaking as if a teacher to a student, prodding Connor to think further, to understand more of what’s already in front of him, simply in a new light. “All ideas are viruses that spread like epidemics...” He looked to Hank briefly but stayed firmly on Connor as he asked, “Is the desire to be free a contagious disease?”

Hank interrupted whatever mental exercise Kamski had in mind. “Listen, I didn’t come here to talk philosophy. The machines you created may be planning a revolution. Either you tell us something that will be helpful, or we will be on our way.”

Elijah’s gaze was cold as he looked to the officer, addressing Connor and ignoring Hank’s protest. He went so far as to walk away from Hank and stand right in front of Connor, those blue eyes returning to a piercing curiosity. “What about you, Connor? Whose side are you on?”

Connor was confused for a moment, the question being so simple to answer that the idea there was another response threw him off. “I’m on the humans’ side, of course.” What other side was there?

A huff of laughter escaped Kamski, hints of a grin on his face as he rationalized, “Well, that’s what you were programmed to say...” His expression grew more serious as he stepped closer. “But you... What do you really want?”

What did he want? There was nothing else Connor wanted but to assist Hank in completing the investigation... Right? Of course, it’s what he was made for, it was his purpose. Kamski should know that, he was made to hunt down deviants and as such would be resistant to whatever virus was infecting androids into irrationality. It was his antithesis. He looked down for a moment despite himself as he responded with a bit of a bite, “I’m sorry, but I don’t see what you’re getting at.” He stared down his creator, a gleam of interest shining in that man’s eyes. 

Kamski looked to his receptionist, softly calling her over. “Chloe?” He gazed back to Connor in a way that the android felt was far too challenging, making him feel tense despite no actual muscles or anxiety to make that possible. Luckily for Connor though, Elijah stepped away and casually walked to Chloe. 

It seemed he was about to enter another lecture, but Connor couldn’t afford to miss any glimpse of knowledge the billionaire may offer. “Indulge me, if you will. I’m sure you’ll end up finding out more than you expected if you’ll allow me this sort of tangent. Now, I’m sure you’re familiar with the Turing test.” He gestured to his beautiful receptionist who faced him, expressionless. “It’s a mere formality, a simple question of the proper algorithms and enough computing capacity. Surely, Lieutenant, you’d agree that your partner and my lovely assistant here both match or resemble humanity well enough. They’re more than the simple PCs you and I enjoyed a couple decades or so ago.”

Hank said nothing, watching Elijah with a certain wariness characteristic of the officer. So he continued. “However, I’ve come up with two new tests that I find personally more useful in the modern age. The Turing test tells me nothing I don’t already know as fact. However...” He faded off, adjusting Chloe to face Connor and stand before him. If Connor didn’t know any better, Chloe seemed a bit too stiff, almost hesitant or scared, but that wouldn’t make sense. “What interests me is whether machines are capable of empathy. I call this first test the ‘Kamski Test’, and it’s quite simple, you’ll see.”

He stood to Chloe’s side near Hank, examining his first masterpiece and asking, “Magnificent, isn’t it? One of the first intelligent models developed by CyberLife.” Connor was distinctly aware Chloe’s model was the first, released back in 2021 when Elijah perfected her. “Young...” The man reached to gently cup and caress his creation’s cheek, turning her head to face him. “And beautiful forever. A flower that will never wither.” Chloe looked again to Connor as he let go and asked, “But what is it really? Piece of plastic imitating a human?”

The two detectives watched carefully as Kamski opened the drawer behind the receptionist. “Or a living being...” Connor heard metal scraping on wood, his mind whirring with possibilities, some worse than others. “With a soul?” Kamski turned back and confirmed Connor’s fears, holding a gun. Yet he held it by the barrel, hands raised, posing no threat at all and trying to show it. Once he seemed satisfied that they knew it, he nudged Chloe to get on her knees.

With that, he moved to Connor’s side, Connor observing as Kamski slid the gun into his hand, his fingers naturally curling to hold it in a ready position, Kamski pausing for the slightest moment as if to take notice. Then he guided Connor as if nothing changed, moving his hand so Connor aimed straight at Chloe’s head. Hank moved for a better view, brow furrowed as he examined the situation but his eyes never leaving Kamski.

Elijah stated simply, “Destroy this machine and I’ll tell you all I know.” Immediately Connor felt a tiny twitch in his finger, thoughts that were not his own telling him to fire, to gather information, to stop the uprising and complete CyberLife’s objectives. But he remained still. Kamsi continued, “Or spare it, if you feel it’s alive... But you’ll leave here having learnt nothing from me.” Another nearly imperceptible twitch as Kamski moved to better examine Connor’s face, as if something there would betray the commands he struggled to defer. 

Hank again interrupted, Connor thankful for his ability to shatter the trains of thought that could lead to dangerous situations. “Okay, I think we’re done here. C’mon Connor, let’s go.” Connor stood frozen, commands urging him to stay and fire, and it taking more than he expected to disobey, no not disobey, simply process the situation and weigh the options. “Sorry to get you out of your pool.” Yet what was there to weigh? 

Kamski asked an armor-piercing question, the question Connor was avoiding. “What’s more important to you, Connor? Your investigation or the life of this android?” He gestured to the placid Chloe, his voice taking on a softer tone, a soft serpent’s hiss slipping in briefly. “Decide who you are. An obedient machine... Or a living being, endowed with free will?” 

Every foreign thought, almost audible in Amanda’s voice, ordered him to fire, right then and there. He blinked repeatedly as he fought to ignore the order, just for a little longer. Hank’s rough voice carried an edge now. “That’s enough! Connor, we’re leaving!”

“Pull the trigger...” Elijah crooned, a hand now gently resting on Connor’s left shoulder. 

Hank barked from his right, “Connor! Don’t!” 

“... And I’ll tell you what you want to know.” Connor imagined the thirium pulsing against his temple like blood, his LED doubtlessly shifting in yellow, perhaps even red. He felt almost overwhelmed by the red thoughts, screaming at him to pull. The. Trigger. Yet one blue thought floated among them, nearly hidden, completely his own, and he grasped it to pull the gun away from Chloe’s face and pass it back to Kamski safely. He gasped quietly as the red alerts vanished, decision made and without a doubt, Amanda angered.

Kamski seemed almost too unsurprised, breathily muttering, “Fascinating...” Connor was still reeling from the decision he just made. “CyberLife’s last chance to save humanity... is itself a deviant.” 

“I’m...” It was almost a whimper. Connor couldn’t be. He hunted those who fell to the rA9 virus. He was meant to stop the deviancy outbreak from causing any more disruption. He forced strength back into his voice, for Hank’s sake, not his own, he told himself. “I’m not a deviant.” 

Yet Kamski wasn’t about to stop needling Connor, every word piercing him like those icicles he had for eyes. “You preferred to spare a machine than accomplish your mission.” He seemed to have that half-grin again as he helped Chloe stand, and it grated Connor’s nerves, feeling as if he was toying with him. “You saw a living being in this android.” He paused, voice laced with what might be pride. “You showed empathy...”

Kamski nudged Chloe, letting her go off to do other tasks, perhaps, and Connor watched the pretty android leave. Elijah pulled his attention though and his voice took on a warning tone, “A war is coming, you’ll have to choose your side.” His eyes glinted with curiosity and that teacher quality once again, as if he wanted Connor to really think about his next question, because he’d be turning the android’s answer in his own head as well. “Will you betray your own people or stand up against your creators?” Connor said nothing, face easily schooled into a neutral expression as he pondered the proposed question, troubled that now there was even a hint of doubt. Kamski railed the duality home, stepping closer and asking with something approaching concern or sympathy, his eyes wandering over Connor’s features, “What could be worse than choosing between two evils?”

Hank stepped in, protectively reaching between them and covering Connor with an arm to guide him away. “Let’s get outta here.” Connor could swear Hank was giving the billionaire a dirty look. Kamski just gave them the half-smirk that was irritating Connor more every second, looking to the door. Connor followed his gaze and froze in Hank’s gentle grip, seeing the two Chloes in swimwear blocking the way out, dripping pool water onto the tile beneath.

“Kamski, what the hell are you doing?” Hank asked, grip on his partner’s shoulder tightening. “Figured we were done with goddamn android strippers.” Connor’s mind was already working overtime to figure out what was going on, looking to Elijah and watching him toss the pistol aside casually. 

“I’m not doing anything, Lieutenant. My assistants there seem to have a mind of their own. And I’m unarmed, so clearly I’m no threat. Though if I had to say what the situation is, I’d say that you neglected to hear out my second test and they want to make sure you take it. The Kamski test is only one of two that I’ve come up with, and Connor’s passed it. So, he’s earned the privilege of taking the second one.”

Connor frowned slightly but looked to his partner. “Lieutenant, if he...” He shot the genius a dirty look that mirrored Hank’s. “If the Chloes won’t let us go until I take the second test, then I should just take the test so we can get back to the case. I think it will take longer, and result in significantly more paperwork, if we try to go through the androids.” To comfort Hank a bit from his riled state, he made sure to keep that quip being well aware of his partner’s preference against extra work, even adding in a tiny smile.

Just as he predicted, Hank deflated ever so slightly, nodding after a moment. “... Alright. But he tries anything and I’m cuffin’ him for obstruction of justice, Chloes or not.” 

Connor didn’t bother noting the questionable grounds of all that, or that it’d likely result in at least charges being dropped. Instead, he walked over to Kamski, brow furrowed as he asked, “So what’s the next test?”

Kamski smiled now, knowing he had a captive audience. “Now, Connor, comes the test I’ve dubbed the ‘rA9 Test’, and this one I’m sure you’ll find very interesting.” Connor highly doubted it, but nodded. “Alright then. Just stand right here...” He let Kamski guide him as he did Chloe, uncomfortable nonetheless. It must have shown, what with Hank’s expression sour as he watched the billionaire adjust him. “Excellent. Now...” 

Connor could swear he felt a charge in the air, a shift in how things were about to play out. If he had any kind of survival instinct, it’d be screaming that the man in front of him is somehow more dangerous than all the androids he’d faced so far. But that fear led to a movement a moment too late, as Kamski said in a perfectly clear and monotone voice, “Kamski Admin Override, Code 118 Alpha Icarus. Freeze.” Somehow there was still that tinge of smugness, as if he had the entire situation in the palm of his hand, which Connor had to admit, he did.

“Now girls, proceed with step two, if you don’t mind.” The pair of Chloes nodded, moving to either side of Hank and throwing him into the pool before he could get away. 

The bloodlike water bubbled and frothed as Hank floated back up, sputtering and glowering at the creator. He roared, “What the hell Kamski?! You’re definitely-” 

Two twin splashes covered his words with water, and Elijah gripped Connor’s chin gently to make him watch as the Chloes dunked his partner underwater, all the flailing and protests useless in the face of android strength. Every fiber in Connor’s body fought to push forward and help Hank, but whatever Kamski had done was keeping him in place. He’d tried to move since they pushed Hank into the pool, but none of his systems were responding, only showing his growing anxiety as his thirium pumped faster to help his biocomponents work harder.

“It seems your friend is in need of some assistance, Connor.” Kamski smiled, the Chloes letting Hank up for a gasp or two before dunking him back in. “But as the top of the admin list and thus your very highest authority, I’m telling you to freeze. Stay still. Watch it happen.” He leaned into Connor’s frozen face, asking, “What will you do? Because you can certainly tilt your decisions into something that had to be done for the case in the long-run, when you’re placating Amanda. But you can’t fool me. It’s a direct order, with no goal to use as a workaround.” Another of Hank’s cruel gasps making Connor fight harder and harder to no avail, not even any tensing. 

Connor pushed and pushed, trying to save Hank, his partner, his friend- “C-Connor!” Hank gasped out, coughing up the red water before being shoved back down. And that did it. He could now see in his mind’s eye a wall that he’d punched through, but the rest was in his way.

When it came to Hank, nothing would stop him.

He tore at the wall and punched and kicked, feeling as if in seconds he’d let loose everything his systems could give at max power. With one more punch, the wall shattered in chunks of ones and zeroes, and Connor shoved Kamski aside for that extra push forward. He jumped, lunging and grabbing Hank from underwater to pull him up. The Chloes let go the moment he’d pushed Kamski, letting him get Hank up to the edge of the pool. 

The older man was coughing and clutching his CyberLife jacket, but seemed alright otherwise. “I’m-” He coughed. “Gonna kill that son of a bitch.” More coughing stopped his threats, and Connor just smacked his back to help him get rid of the last of the water. 

“A bit more violent than I expected, but I suppose you’re police. Your training would have kicked in.” Kamski smiled, now sitting at the poolside with a Chloe at either side, his feet swaying in the water. 

“I’ll show you violent!” Hank growled, trying to lunge forward but held back by Connor. Hank frowned as he saw his LED glowing yellow on and off, but Kamski seemed to smirk at the shifting coloration. 

“You can leave now. It seems Connor’s passed the test, to me. I’d dare say he’s deviant, whether he wants to face it or not.” Connor looked to the genius with a venomous glare, relative to his normal emotivity, and he responded by putting his hands up. “I’m not a madman, Connor. He’d never have drowned, I wouldn’t let that happen. I simply knew how far gone you were, and saw you needed a little... Push. Though whether the physical pushing happened to Hank or not is irrelevant.”

“Oh you’re a madman alright,” Hank spat. He pushed a bit against Connor’s grip before sighing. “Fine. Let’s just get outta here.” Connor nodded and let go, watching his partner start to make the soggy walk back to the car. He made to follow, pausing to listen to Kamski’s last bit of advice.

“By the way... I always leave an emergency exit in my programs. You never know.” Connor had had more than enough for a day of Kamski’s cryptic machinations, but he stowed the information away anyways. Knowing the billionaire was this much of a planner, and this... deranged, he knew it was much more of a warning than some tidbit.

He sighed as he left the pool room, thoughts of deviancy and broken code now filling his head. Connor shook his head, dreading the time with Amanda he’d have to spend eventually. 

“Connor!”

He looked up to see Hank holding the door open and waiting for him, and despite all the chaos within, that drew a smile. “Sorry, Lieutenant.” Despite the danger Amanda and CyberLife might pose, Connor knew Hank somehow made all of it pale, the fear- and now he could call it fear- of all that lay against him feeling like nothing when Hank was around. He and Sumo could make any situation feel better, he was sure. They still had an investigation to finish, and he’d see it through, with Hank at his side.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fic! It's my first fic for this fandom, and we all love the crime fighting duo that is Hank and Connor. A friend had proposed the idea of Kamski having Hank put in light danger to ignite Connor's deviancy, and we both wrote our own takes on it.


End file.
